Haxorus Vs Hydreigon
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Both have had a long history of battles with each other since they were young. Now, after having not made contact with each other for years and years, they met again at the base of a volcano, fully evolved, where they rage the battle to end all battles.
1. Chapter 1

**Haxorus Vs. Hydreigon**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I always wanted to do something like this ever since I first saw Haxorus and Hydreigon. Seriously, Godzilla and King Ghidorah in Pokemon form, anyone? Anyway, now I got the damn thing up. So yeah, working on second chapter. And... that's it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

_Haxorus and Hydreigon were both powerful dragon Pokmon who always were battling each others._

_The last time they met, they have took a long break from each other, each going their separate ways. One to help, the other to train in secret._

_At long last, the two unintentionally met once more at the southernmost point of the planet... and it is here that they have their most violent battle ever. Will anyone survive, or perish, from the clash of these reptilian titans?_

* * *

The entire planet was red hot, fire and lava practically everywhere as the dark skies were filled with raining flames. Two powerful dragon type Pokémon were in the midst of an epic battle with each other. Hydreigon snarled as Haxorus growled, clenching his fists as he shook his axe shaped head. Hydreigon's two lower heads both snapped their teeth as they moved on their own, with the main head bearing a devious smirk, wanting to waste Haxorus so easily.

"I admire that you're powerful as you say." Hydreigon complimented as his two side heads shook rapidly, "But power doesn't always win in a battle."

Haxorus sneered as he slightly turned his head away from Hydreigon. "I'm very well aware of that, lightning breath. But honesty won't give you the win." He got into a fighting pose, ready to perform combat again.

Hydreigon simply laughed as he raised his two side heads, shaking his head as he continued dismissing Haxorus. "Well, if you're so prevalent by your standards, then come strike me down. I am just flapping my wings, as well as my mouth."

Haxorus pounded his chest several times. "Then I shall. Enough chatter, more combat!" He roared as he tackled right into Hydreigon, knocking the dark-dragon type Pokémon down on the hardened magma.

Hydreigon got back onto his feet as he shook his heads, looking up to see Haxorus pounding him down more with a Body Slam. Roaring Haxorus off of him, Hydreigon took to the dangerous skies, looking down and firing off Flamethrower after Flamethrower. The intense flame did not affect Haxorus much, as he jumped into the air and attempted a Dragon Claw. Hydreigon simply laughed as he wrapped Haxorus by the neck with his long tail, slamming the yellow colored reptilian Pokémon down to the ground. Haxorus moaned a bit, rubbing his right arm as he was picked up by Hydreigon, who used his two feet to cling onto Haxorus' shoulders. Flying up to one hundred and fifty one feet into the air, Hydreigon cackled as he released Haxorus, though Haxorus knew better as he curled himself into a ball, raising his defense as he came crashing down. Several plates of the ground broke up, as fiery explosions that were several miles to the north were triggered, causing more ashes to rise into the sky. Hydreigon's eyes flared up as he spotted Haxorus, who was digging underground and plotting an ambush. Hydreigon released a loud screech, which paralyzed Haxorus, who covered the side of his heads as he groaned, not being able to handle the high pitched frequencies. Hydreigon smirked as he pointed at a particular spot at the battlefield with his tail, firing a Dragon Pulse, which split the ground and revealed Haxorus. Hydreigon cackled as he swept down, with Haxorus grabbing onto his wings as the two dragons engaged in more combat.

Truth be told, this battle has actually lasted more than seven brutal hours. Since they were little, these two monstrous beings of wonders as their first basic forms were giving each other some grueling battles. Haxorus, who was a small innocent Axew, knew better than to be bullied about by the ravenous Deino, who ate everything in his paths. As the two evolved and became more self aware of their stats, they both brushed up on their defensives. Fraxure favored high attack, as well as some normal defense, while Zweilous purposely halved his attack to raise his speed and special defense. Upon their last battle, which took place around a calm, fast moving rather up the northern creek, the two have sworn never to battle with each other again, less they would rumble to the death.

"We've been battling ever since we were born," Fraxure told Zweilous as he folded his arms, his axe-like tusks shining brightly by the sun. "But now is the time to put that battling to good use."

Zweilous scoffed Fraxure's words, turning away and mocking him, speaking with his left head. "Humph. You'd rather help others than to train in solitude? I pity such ignorance."

Fraxure, however, was insulted, enough to grab the neck of the right head on Zweilous. "Listen, freak show, at least I have good intentions. What intentions do you have? Try to be as cliché as possible?"

Zweilous smirked as he bit Fraxure's right hand, forcing Fraxure to let go. "Cliché is not the word I would choose, but I prefer to keep my strength to myself." He then headed westward, turning one last time at Fraxure. "The next time we meet, it won't end in a draw."

Fraxure crossed his fingers by his chest, as he intended the same. Watching Zweilous march away, Fraxure sighed as he headed to the east, wanting to help innocent Pokémon that were losing their lives. Fast forward to years later, as both Fraxure and Zweilous have matured into their final evolutionary forms, Haxorus and Hydreigon. Haxorus was responsible for helping keep the planet at peace and for making it healthier than ever, while Hydreigon has finally perfected his special attack stat, planning to combine it with that of his physical attack stat. He then realized that there was an erupting volcano at the southernmost part of the planet where he could show of his new, awe inspiring attacks, and he rushed in a hurry to not delay. Haxorus, however, was requested to stop the volcano from erupting, as it was threatening a new thriving colony of Alomomola. Willing to help, Haxorus swam across the mighty oceans, braving the powerful electrical storms that came his way, as well as taking on the strong waves that splashed in his face. Even as he got colder, Haxorus marched on, as he would rather die honorably than to not having achieved anything in his proud life. But alas, upon finally reaching the beach that was connected to the volcano, of which hardened molten magma was splattered with great flames of the volcano, and red molten lava, Haxorus moved southward towards the volcano, reaching the man base, only to find his old foe once more… Hydreigon.

"Well, we meet again, Fraxure. It's been a very long time." Hydreigon greeted as he smirked, his middle head speaking as his two side heads resorted to snapping their teeth. "My, have you gotten strong. I like that. It makes the moment feel just right."

Haxorus growled as he raised his fists, immediately recognizing who the Hydreigon was. "Zweilous… I would have never guessed that you evolved. What encouraged you to be here?"

Hydreigon chuckled as he flew next to Haxorus, wrapping his long tail around him. "First off, please call me Hydreigon. It's a much more fitting name. And second…" Upon wrapping around Haxorus' neck, Hydreigon squeezed, causing Haxorus to grab Hydreigon's tail with his hands, squeezing the tail as hard as he could to force Hydreigon to release him from the deadly grip. "I came here to test my new moves… I have become far more powerful than you can imagine."

Haxorus gasped as he finally had enough, biting Hydreigon's tail. Hydreigon wailed in pain as he fell on his back, his tail violently waving in the air from the pain received by the bite. Haxorus turned around, folding his arms together as he shook his head.

"Well, I'm here to help save a colony of Alomomola from being destroyed by this very volcano." Haxorus proudly stated as he pointed at Hydreigon, "And I refuse to be curb stomped by a no good dragon such as yourself!"

Hydreigon grumbled as he got back up, his two side heads shaking as he got into a threatening pose. "Well, then… I suppose that I'll make ashes out of you, Fraxure…"

Haxorus pounded his fists together as he smirked, replying snarky as he prepared for battle, "That's Haxorus to you, Hydreigon."


	2. Chapter 2

Th molten magma was getting hotter by the minute, as the two dragon Pokemon continued fighting around the soon to be active volcano. Hydreigon smashed Haxorus onto the molten ground with a powerful smash from his tail, Haxorus taking the damage. Getting back up, Haxorus cracked his neck as he growled, preparing to ward off Hydreigon. Hydreigon laughed as he fired Flamethrowers from his side heads, aiming at Haxorus. Haxorus took on the intense heat, running towards Hydreigon and pinning him down with a punch to the chest. Hydreigon attempted to get back up, but Haxorus stood on him, folding his arms as he smirked.

"Looks like the tables have turned," Haxorus stated as he smirked.

Hydreigon stopped squirming as he grinned sinisterly, replying in a whisper, "Oh, how right you are, Haxorus."

Hydreigon then pushed Haxorus off of him, heading back into the air. Looking down, Hydreigon fired several Dark Pulses. Haxorus shook them off as he circled Hydreigon. Glancing at the volcano, Hydreigon smirked as he flew towards the volcano and shot a blast of Dark Pulse. The attack hitting, the volcano shook as it erupted, huge clouds of fire and ashes rising as the sky became much, much darker, as it began to pour fiery flames. Haxorus blinked several times as he anticipated a surprise attack from Hydreigon, who rammed into his body. As the two dragons fell into the hot lava below, they gripped onto each other. Several seconds passed as the lava splashed, the two dragons submerged underneath. However, being both dragon types, Hydreigon and Haxorus were not as effected by the fire, being able to rise out, with Hydreigon flying out as Haxorus was holding on. The only thing different was that the two were bigger than they were before... three times bigger. Haxorus bit Hydreigon's right foot, causing Hydreigon to wail in pain as he released Haxorus, causing Haxorus to fall several feet below. Haxorus landed on the ground with his feet, looking up as Hydreigon was firing bolts at him. Raising his shoulders, Haxorus shielded himself as he moved eastward, fending off the attacks with ease. Hydreigon snarled as his eyes on all of his heads flared up to an eerie red, firing Dark Pulses with his main head as his side heads fired off Flamethrower. Haxorus stopped shielding himself and began running, doing his best to be able to catch Hydreigon off guard. Haxorus then paused as picked up the hardened magma piece below him, chucking it at Hydreigon. Hydreigon screeched in pain as he was hit hard by the rock, plummeting downwards into the lava like a comet. The volcanic area shaking as the volcano erupted more violently, Haxorus anticipated what would happen as he closed his eyes, remaining as calm as possible. Without warning, Hydreigon bursted from the back, surprising Haxorus and knocking the pure dragon type Pokemon down. Haxorus catching his breath, he turned around to see Hydreigon staring him down.

"I admit that this is fun," Hydreigon admitted as he was giving himself a breather, allowing Haxorus a breather as well, "But I'm afraid that this will end quite soon."

Haxorus smirked as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Oh, but it doesn't have to be too soon, Hydreigon... we can still brawl for as long as you want..."

Hydreigon chuckled, the yellowish eyes of his side heads lighting up. "That's good to know... yes, very good to know, indeed... heh heh..."

The situation becoming tenser by the moment, Haxorus and Hydreigon tackled into each other as parts of the ground submerged into the lava, which was becoming hotter as the volcano continued erupting, with no end in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

The ground shook as the water was splashed away. Hydreigon and Haxorus both were pounding each other as they went further and further down, the water being pushed farther away. As Haxorus bit Hydreigon's main neck, Hydreigon's two other head used Flamethrower on Haxorus, burning him. Haxorus shoo it off and clawed the right head of Hydreigon, fighting back as he then kicked Hydreigon down onto the ground. Haxorus began climbing upwards, but the lava slowly poured down the hole. Haxorus used Screech to halt the lava, severely slowing it down.

But Hydreigon would not be defeated so quick, so easily. He got back up and grabbed Haxorus by the tail, dragging him down. Haxorus snarled as he clawed his claws into the ground, digging into it as Hydreigon attempted pulling him back. Haxorus continued forward, slashing through as he tried shaking off Hydreigon, but to no avail.

Hydreigon was simply too much for Haxorus to handle, as he used his two side heads to hold back the axe faced dragon Pokemon from escaping. Haxorus decided to trick Hydreigon and fall back, damaging Hydreigon. The ground shaking, some of the sea water fell down into the hole, with the molten magma still flowing down slowly. Hydreigon fired a powerful Draco Meteor upward, blasting away the incoming lava and water. Haxorus proceeded to choke Hydreigon, holding him by the main neck as his two side heads snapped at him. The unstable ground shook even more.


End file.
